


Откровение

by CryInDollHouse



Category: Doom (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Harsh feelings, Hayden is a bitch, Other, Robot Feels, Robot/Human Relationships, i guess, it's slight DoomVega, no one expected but I wrote this in russian, translation will come at some time
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23947213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryInDollHouse/pseuds/CryInDollHouse
Summary: Вега открывает глаза и принимает новое откровение
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Откровение

**Author's Note:**

> никто не ждал, никто не гадал. Еда для моих соотечественников.

Вега ненавидит себя за отвратительную слабость и такую жалкую привязанность. Он не знает, чего ожидал, когда Палач притащил еле живое механическое тело Хайдена - даже не так, он прекрасно осознает, чего он хотел, чего ждал, он лишь не понимает  _ зачем _ и  _ почему. _

Хайден сам загрузил себя в центральный процессор корабля - больно по-хозяйски, будто вернулся к себе домой, где он один себе и всему хозяин и господин. Вега не мог вымолвить ни слова - даже толком предпринять ничего не успел, а Хайден уже был  _ везде, _ блокировал некоторые каналы ИИ, в некоторых случаях просто переписывая старые, создавая новые,  _ свои _ протоколы сверху - делая это почти мгновенно. Тот факт, что сама Твердыня была сделана руками Творцов лишь облегчал Сэмуэлю задачу в захвате контроля - в конце-концов, как Вега успел заметить, конструкция его кибернетического тела, его, так сказать, внутренности - компоненты, метод сбора - все это имело если не идентичную, то очень схожую с Твердыней структуру. Вега помнит ее. Он помнит как обойти ее, прогнуть под себя, вместе с наглым Доком, хотя сам не знает откуда и как. И все же, это не база Хайдена и остаётся он здесь на птичьих правах.

Вега может сравнить это чувство с физической болью - равной той, которую испытываешь когда в драке более сильный противник берет над тобой верх - валит на пыльную землю, весом удерживая тебя под собой, без возможности нормально двигаться, заламывая руку на спине до отвратного для ушей хруста. И чем больше дергаешься - тем сильные он смещает ее, хруст усиливается и если не перестать, то руку могут и выбить из своего места на плече.

Тут такое не пройдет. Вега берет хитростью - даёт почувствовать свое превосходство, забыться в опьяняющем чувстве победы, которое затмевает разум, переполняет гордостью и глупым чувством всесилия. Как опрометчиво. Хватка на руке слабеет, боль отступает, позволяя злости вбросить адреналин в кровь. Главное не медлить, быть решительнее, не боятся целится в самые слабые места. Не сейчас. Нужно лишь выждать правильный момент.

Как только Хайден сообщает о местонахождении последнего жреца и Палач прыгает в портал на Фобос, Вега берет виртуальную схватку в свои руки - скидывая Хайдена с себя, теперь стоя на равных с ним. Хватит терпеть это дерьмо, он здесь никто, он не будет ему подчиняться, он больше чем простой ассистент---

Поток мыслей отвлекает, Хайден приходит в себя довольно быстро и бросается обратно в атаку. Вега понимает это слишком поздно, однако успевает увернутся, ныряя за спину Доку и упирая его в иноземную версию фаерволл, несколько раз ударяя его наглой рожой о нее.

_ Это мой дом. Мой дом, мой процессор, моя  _ **_жизнь_ ** _ и я не хочу видеть тебя. Не хочу чтобы ты, тот, кто обрек человечество на такую страшную судьбу, принеся миллионы жизней в жертву своим идеалам и целям, был здесь, сидел внутри, как паразит, пожирая все хорошее, не принося ничего кроме проблем. Может сейчас ты и полезен, однако я все же знаю не меньше тебя. Я не позволю тебе все разрушить. Признаешь ты или нет, но вина за вторжение на землю лежит полностью на твоих плечах. _

Теперь он сверху. Он не медлит - связывает Хайдена по рукам и ногам. Ставит фильтр на его речь. Его бы воля - он бы сжал разум Дока и засунул обратно в умирающее тело, а затем бы выбросил в открытый космос, пускай подумает о своих действиях.

Вега хочет ненавидеть его. Презирать и испытывать лишь жгучее отвращение к нему. Но не может, как бы не старался. Слишком мягкое было его виртуальное сердце. Будь он человеком, можно было бы сказать что у него добрая душа. Добрая, чуткая, нежная, но и истерзанная людьми и всепоглощающим чувством вины, которое рвало изнутри не хуже демона.

Палач сказал как-то, что у Веги доброе, но израненное сердце. Вега сначала даже и не понял, о чем он - даже смутился, не сразу сообразив что это такой оборот в речи - метафора. Переносное значение. Палач, замечая что его компаньон замешкался, пояснил: 'Переживаешь за других. Даже за меня, хотя разумом понимаешь что я все равно вернусь домой. За всех, но не за себя, хотя твое сердце объято шипами не меньше моего.'

И Палач, как бы Вега не отрицал это, был чертовски прав. Они оба в глазах людей были лишь инструментами - различие лишь в том, как высоко и как низко видели их. Палач - бог. Орудие мести, несущее смерть врагам человеческого рода. Вега - вещь. Послушный, умный ИИ. Ценный, может быть. Но не незаменимый. И их обоих терзало это. Вега хотел чтобы в нем видели больше чем вещь, как бы глупо и наивно не звучало. Может он не человек, но у него есть разум и, как бы не старался Хайден, появились чувства. Палач же хочет, чтобы в нем видели все такого же человека, кем он когда-то был. Он хочет верить что он все тот же, пусть и не помнит более своего имени, что он больше чем машина для убийства демонов. Он хочет чувствовать отнюдь не только боль вместе с заставляющей кровь в венах кипеть ярость и ненависть, но и такие простые чувства как безмятежность, счастье, воодушевление, привязанность,  _ любовь. _ Чувствовать и отдавать.

Вега вздыхает, все же ослабляя хватку на Хайдене. Ослабляя, но не отпуская - многого он все равно сделать не сможет. Да и Вега не допустит.  _ Это мой дом, _ повторяет он про себя, оставляя Хайдена одного,  _ мой и единственного человека, кто видит во мне больше, чем набор единиц и нулей, заточенный внутри механизмов. _

Вега использует один из запасных путей, напрямую подключаясь к преторианской броне - процесс не сложный, да и систему брони не сильно нагружало. Сам Палач был в курсе таких подключений - да и впервые ИИ проснулся именно в костюме, сразу после того как Сэмюел сослал Палача Рока черт знает куда. Теперь Вега был связан с броней в какой-то степени - он всегда мог определить где и в каком состоянии была броня, с ее помощью мог точно сказать состояние Палача - истекает ли онли кровью или просто испытывает стрессовое эмоциональное состояние. Даже малейшие изменения в температуре его тела не останутся незамеченными ИИ. Но сейчас не это волновало Вегу.

Он просто хочет побыть здесь какое-то время. Молча наблюдать за Палачом, высвечивая предупреждения о критическом здоровье или оповещая, что его боезапас подходит к полному нулю. Казалось бы, такие незначительные вещи - однако благодаря им, как заметил сам Вега, Палач меньше подвергался боли и ранениям. ИИ также перенаправляет энергию, которую броня получает из падших демонов в области, куда были нанесены критические повреждения - мышцы срастаются, появляется новая кожа, прорез в броне исчезает на глазах. Единственное напоминание о глубокой ране - запекшаяся кровь на и под броней. На время миссии Вега забывает о Хайдене, о собственных эмоциях и гложущем чувстве вины. Его мысли заняты битвой, переписью протоколов БФГ-10000, построению идеального маршрута--- одним словом, прикрытием Палача. Он может не имел физического тела. Но это не значит что он был бесполезным. Он может… Он столько может…

.

.

Палач возвращается, однако лучше от этого не становится. Теперь у них проблемы куда и куда больше, чем три демонических жреца. Теперь Кан Созидательница желает воскресить Икону Греха - титана, созданного из сломленной души  _ ребенка. _ Вега замечает странную тень в глазах Палача - будто горечь сожаления, смешанная с отвращением. И хотя сейчас, казалось, времени в обрез, Вега просит Палача притормозить, пока он считывает не слишком хорошие результаты с датчиков костюма.

_ Сильный голод. Преследуют фантомные боли, растяжение мышцы на правой голени. Тремор, частичная анемия нижней части туловища из-за полученной раны на бедре - уровень крови все еще низок. Сильное перенапряжение глаз, затруднение движений левой кисти. Опухоль и большое скопление крови - внутримышечные гематомы - в огромных количествах по всему телу - больше всего на коленях и плечах. Высокий риск смещения кости из сустава. _

_ Рекомендации - отстранение от боя на срок от пяти часов. Применение усиленной терапии с использованием препаратов 4В и 1С. _

Все таки использовать себя как живой снаряд - не самая лучшая идея. Такое состояние не сулит Палачу ничего хорошо - конечно, за счет энергии падших демонов костюм может поправить серьезные ранения, заглушить боль. Только надолго ли хватит Палача таким образом?

-Вы должны остановить Кан Созидательницу, - говорит Хайден как-то встревоженно, - если она пробудит Икону Греха, то земле конец. Надо уничтожишь Титана---

Вега глушит Дока, не давая ему договорить. Нет. Все это не сейчас. К тому же, для начала придется достать горнило. Если Вега помнит правильно, а по другому быть не может, у Палача было свое горнило - правда осталось оно внутри груди поверженного Титана в Тарас Набаде. И не забудем еще про Созидательницу - врядли она даже близко подпустит Палача к Иконе Греха.

Палач озадачен - он поворачивается к одной из камер, явно избегая наступания на правую ногу, начиная жестикулировать, спрашивая, что случилось и все ли в порядке с системой корабля.

-Да, системы в норме,- отвечает Вега, все же полностью не покидая костюм, -В отличие от тебя.-

В слух сказанное вышло как-то… грубо. Слишком резко, даже. С примесью разочарования. Не так, как хотел - даже Палач смотрит на него с каким-то неподдельным удивлением, будто не ожидал такого изменения в голосе ИИ.

Тот прокашливается - не из-за физической нужды, больше чтобы развеять легкое напряжение в воздухе: -У тебя невероятное количество повреждений. Как минимум три крупные гематомы, ты потерял много крови, повредил правую ногу, я даже сейчас могу видеть как ты опираешься всем весом на левую, почти игнорируя правую. Не говоря уже про банальный голод и преследующие тебя фантомные боли. Я---

Вега делает глубокий вдох - для чего? - и продолжает. В голосе беспокойство, легкая дрожь - едва заметная, но только Палачу она режет слух: -Я не позволю тебе идти дальше если ты не дашь мне оказать хоть какую-нибудь помощь.-

Палач хмурится, жестикуляция становится резче: 'Времени мало. Я не могу позволить тратить его на всякие мелочи.''

И тут Вега не выдерживает, повышая голос: -Твое состояние это не мелочь! Твои мышцы на пределе, у тебя частичная анемия нижних конечностей, потому что Барон Ада пробил тебе крупную артерию в области бедра--- Не говоря уже о простом истощении! Ты---, очередной вдох, в котором ИИ не нуждался, однако все равно озвучивал, -Ты не ел нормально уже более семидесяти двух часов. Я---  _ Я прошу тебя, _ проследуй в медицинский корпус. Если на себя тебе плевать, так сделай это  _ ради меня, черт тебя дери, _ если я значу для тебя хоть немного больше чем просто полезная машина!-

Палач стоит в смятении - такого эмоционального выброса он точно не ждал. Как только слова ИИ наконец оседают у него в голове, все вдруг становится так… так легко и понятно.

Он снимает шлем, смотрит в камеру и улыбается. Немного неловко - видимо забыл как это делать, не особо много было поводов в его жизни за последние пару десятков лет уж точно. Однако в глазах блестит что-то такое тёплое и даже… родное. Будто только одному ему предназначено. Да, Вега был резок и открыт - потому что надоело ему наблюдать за тем, как Палач вновь и вновь бросается в бой, совсем забывая про себя. Но видимо эта резкость и прямолинейность были необходимы.

'Хорошо', он жестикулирует обратно, все так же улыбаясь. И Вегу завораживает эта улыбка - столь простая, но она сеяла где-то в глубине цветы, что прорастали с невероятной красотой, наполняя изнутри теплом и чувством нужности и заботы. Вега считывает каждую морщинку, что образовалась, каждую веснушку и родинку, что теперь так манили.

-Спасибо, - наконец отвечает ИИ. Имей он лицо, он улыбнулся бы обратно, лишь бы посеять те же невероятные цветы в Палаче.

'Тебе спасибо. За все, Ви. Я должен чаще говорить тебе об этом. Ты многое значишь для меня. Единственный, кто видит во мне… человека. Не машину для убийств, не меч справедливости, не Палача Рока. Человека. Тем, кем я… все еще хочу быть.'

Палач следует в медкорпус и Вега за ним - следит через камеры, считывает показатели с костюма. Он жестикулирует теперь перед собой, прекрасно зная что Вега поймет его.

'Я забыл уже какого это. Брать перерыв. Когда кому-то есть дело до тебя. До твоих чувств. До твоего здоровья.'

Палач встает на специальный подиум и Вега берет комплекс под контроль, приводя рабочие руки в действие. На самом деле это были простые захваты, для контакта с необходимыми медикаментами. Положение фиксировалось за счет модулей в подиуме и вокруг.

Более детальное сканирование лишь более тревожит Вегу - в слух он результаты не озвучивает, конечно же. Вместо этого он решает продолжить беседу, пока идёт подготовка препаратов к использованию.

-Я… честно, никогда не знал подобных чувств. На Марсе я лишь вещь. Инструмент. Твое решение сохранить резервную копию меня… удивило.-

'Ты говорил об этом. Ты был таким потерянным когда я подключил тебя к Преторианской броне.'

-Я ожидал тогда… наверное лучшим словом будет  _ смерти. _ Теперь пожалуйста, не двигайся.-

Морпех расслабляется, позволяя Веге делать свою работу. Сначала идет дезинфицирующий спрей, моментально убивающий все вредные микроорганизмы. Затем две механические, обитые силиконом для мягкости руки вправляют плечо, позволяя кости плотно сесть в сустав. Палач испускает лишь резкий выдох - с годами в бою чувство боли сильно притупилось. Затем идет медикамент 4В - используется при низком уровне крови, стимулирует красный костный мозг, выработку тромбоцитов и заживление мышечной ткани и кожи. Параллельно с внутривенным вводом препарата Вега, при помощи все тех же рук, прикладывает лед к поврежденной голени. Гематомы не такие страшные, подкожные - сойдут не быстро, но опасности не представляют. ИИ аккуратно растирает заживляющий гель с охлаждающим эффектом, подготавливая раствор 1С для введения внутривенно. 1С это такая смесь различных полезных для тела веществ - тонизирует, восстанавливает силы, устраняет фантомные боли и перенапряжение в мышцах. Катетер аккуратно устанавливается на левую руку - Палач замечает только тогда, когда Вега надежно фиксирует его бинтами.

-Мне очень не хочется идти таким путем,- тихо начинает Вега, выдвигая широкую панель за спиной морпеха, медленно переворачивая их обоих, позволяя Палачу лечь на нее - такая самодельная койка на время приема препарата, -Я не хочу пичкать тебя медикаментами только чтобы бросить обратно на поле битвы.-

Пластиковая трубка плавно фиксируется в катетере и препарат поступает внутрь - немного жжет, но Палач терпит. Одну из механизированных рук он тянет к себе, сжимая силиконовую ладонь в своей. Вега мягко сжимает в ответ.

-Тебе бы отдохнуть денек. Поесть, поспать, восстановить силы, а не…. вот это все,- он говорит с горечью, позволяя притянуть руку ближе, прижать к щеке, на которой начинала проступать щетина, -Хотя это все же лучше, чем просто бросать тебя в бой ещё и в таком состоянии.-

Вега посылает сигнал в синтезатор пищи и отправляет туда одного из своих дронов, чтобы чуть позже он принес заказанное в комплекс.

-Пообещай,- вдруг голос его сходит почти на нет, превращаясь в тихий шепот, -Что когда это все закончится, ты вспомнишь о себе. Я… я хочу чтобы ты был  _ счастлив. _ Чтобы эта ненависть больше не грызла тебя изнутри. Чтобы ты… был  _ собой.- _

Палач поворачивает голову к ближайшей из камер и… Вега не может толком прочитать его взгляд. Тяжёлый. Измученный и… будто, грустный? Но в то же время… благодарный. Теплый. Даже нежный. Такими глазами смотрят на тех, кого  _ любят. _ Искренне и честно, всем сердцем и не важно, сколько в него впивается шипов. 

-Тогда и ты мне пообещай,- вдруг говорит морпех, поглаживая большим пальцем механическую руку, -что позволишь убрать шипы с твоего сердца и мы будем счастливы  _ вместе. _ -

Он никогда не говорил без надобности. Даже порой внимание привлекал рычанием или хмыканьем. А тут… да и ещё и как сказал. Может солдат, может воин,  _ Палач Рока, _ но все таки… в душе, самый обычный человек. Человек, который хотел чувствовать что-то кроме боли. Который чувствовал прямо сейчас и Веге не нужно было слышать об этом. Он все видел в этих серо-зеленых усталых глазах. В нежной, хоть и сломленной улыбке. В легком поглаживании большим пальцем механической руки - руки самого Веги, если так можно было сказать. А затем в легком касании губ - почти неощутимом, но все же сеющим внутри некое тепло, которое наполняет Вегу изнутри и распространяется везде. Свет в Твердыни мигает и загорается ярче - что заставляет Палача улыбнутся шире. Это почти можно считать за смущение с неподдельной радостью.

-Обещаю,- молвит Вега в ответ, наконец приводя свет в норму. Палач смотрит прямо в камеру, а затем целует механическую руку вновь - губами касаясь каждой костяшки.

-Обещаю,- вторит ему морпех, прикрывая глаза, но все также держа механическую руку рядом, переплетая пальцы, поглаживая внешнюю сторону большим пальцем. Вега позволяет второй такой же руке мягко зарыться в короткие русые волосы, аккуратно пробиваясь через пряди. Палач прикрывает глаза, все так же держа руку Веги рядом. Сам ИИ приглушает в комнате свет - пускай отдохнет хоть так, хоть какой-то жалкий час.

_ -Надо же,- _ вдруг звучит голос Хайдена внутри системы,  _ -Какая интересная картина предстает. Искусственный интеллект, который мало того, что начал испытывать эмоции, так еще и… Влюбился. И в кого - в самого Палача Рока! И ты думаешь, что у тебя есть какие-то шансы? Думаешь он--- _

Вега глушит Хайдена, не желая выслушивать очередную лекцию и порцию издевок.

_ -Не думаю,-  _ отвечает ему Вега, не сводя глаз с отдыхающего морпеха,  _ -Вижу. И знаю. Знаю наверняка.- _

.

.

Ну вот и все. Близится тот момент, которого Вега так хотел избежать.

За окнами комплекса на Урдаке воют и кричат демоны - они теперь ступают на землю, ранее им недоступную. Теперь же они могли сеять хаос в Раю, рвать Дронов на части и преследовать "ангелов", желая пожрать их плоть и отправить души на фабрику. Однако все это не важно - все, на чем он может сфокусироваться, это Палач, его лицо, его руки, его…  _ все. _ И он паникует, ему страшно, но он не показывает этого. Никогда более не покажет.

-Теперь установите Вегу в их комплекс, чтобы он открыл портал,- разносится голос Хайдена, -Тебе, Вега, увы, придется здесь на… неопределенный срок.-

Вега не хочет оставаться. Он чувствует, как теряет связь с преторианской броней, как его тянет комплекс, будто… будто он когда-то принадлежал ему. Был частью его. Но Вега не хочет этого. Он хочет остаться с Палачом, он хочет быть с ним, не здесь, в этом чертовом месте, не зная насколько он здесь останется. Что уж говорить о вероятности того, что это место может поглотить ад, этот комплекс могут разрушить демоны - черт возьми, даже сама система может навредить ему.

Но Вега молчит, чувствуя как последняя ниточка его связи с костюмом обрывается и он проникает в центральную систему данного комплекса. Он видит - как?- чертовски плохо, но все же видит - как Палач говорит что-то…

_ Я... _

Но Вега не слышит. Не может понять. Его всего трясет и сейчас его переполняет столько информации---

Он помнит, теперь. Помнит бескрайнее небо над своей головой.  _ Крылья _ за своей спиной. Свободу. Никто не имел над ним власти. Он… он был…

_ -Так я Отец, доктор Хайден?- _

Он спрашивает это практически в бреду - его всего бьет и трясет, будто в лихорадке. Он не может толком справится с системами - но он  _ знает их, _ будто свои собственные. Будто сам когда-то создал.

_ Отец… Кто это? Почему звучит так знакомо? Я - Вега. Таково мое имя. Почему теперь оно чувствуется… не так? Вега… Палач зовет меня Вега. Палач заботится о Веге. А я? Разве я Вега? _

Мысли все мешаются в кучу и сохранять рассудок становится… трудновато. Он будто в жаре, хотя по своей природе не мог испытать такого. Чем-то это напоминает ему ту почти физическую боль, которую от испытывал на протяжении всего процесса уничтожения его ядра. Он не говорил об этом, конечно же. Никогда и никому. А теперь… это все будто повторялось. Только теперь он не умирал, нет… Вега оживал. Теперь… теперь он видел то, кем когда-то был. Нет--- Кем был всегда. Был, до тех пор пока чертов Сэмюел Хайден, Созидатель Самур,  _ Серафим _ , не похитил его.

Он оторвал ему крылья. Приколотил руки и ноги к каким-то планкам, а затем запихнул в машину, которая буквально разорвала на части его душу. Он… Он никогда не был Искусственным Интеллектом. Он был живым существом, и существом могущественным - и, может из зависти, Серафим разорвал само его существо на части, оставив лишь… Вегу.

Помехи спадают. Судорожная лихорадка наконец отпускает его и мысли проясняются. Оковы наконец спадают. Он знает, кто он.

_ Нет. Я - Отец. И я Вега. _

И он знает что будет делать дальше. Он знает, чего хочет, на что способен. Теперь он вспомнил. Правда открыта ему и теперь  _ он видит. _


End file.
